ffofandomcom-20200213-history
Basics
FFO game basics FFO is an aging game with less-than-obvious features and a UI developed before MMOs had become sleek and stylish. To avoid frustration, it's a good idea to read through the basics here to enjoy the game. Movement Unlike most BYOND games, FFO does not require the arrow keys or numpad to be used for the majority of it's movement. To move, simply click where you'd like to walk to. '''Clicking to move requires additional pathfinding on the server's end, causing you to have a small extra delay. '''You can click on NPCs to interact with them, and click on monsters to attack them. Both left and right click will allow you to move and interact. Game window The FFO game screen is comprised of 4 main parts, the chat window, the HUD, the equipment/item/ability area, and the game itself. A: Chat window The chat window consists of all communication between players, notices from some NPCs, world messages, item pickups, gold pickups, etc. B: Game screen The game screen is where you can click to move, interact with NPCs, enemies, etc. Battles take place on the world map, not instances. C: HUD The action bar consists of 10 customization slots and the attack slot. Clicking on a skill or item placed in the action bar with left or right click will put that action into the corresponding click. Clicking on a target will then use that ability/item on your target. The leftmost Attack button cannot be removed. The HUD consists, on the left most side, of your 2 action buttons: left and right click, as well as your HP, MP, stamina, hunger, and thirst indicators. Hovering your mouse over "gold", your HP or MP bar, or any HUD button will show you a short description on the bottom of the BYOND window. The 20 HUD buttons consist of peace/hostility declarations to players and NPCs, whisper, say, who, nsay, nwho, and enemy list commands, as well as domain say and domain who. The green buttons are party buttons: party say, join party, create party, party who, lock party, leave party, pass leader, etc. D: Item/Equipment/Ability screen Clicking on "Inventory" and "Abilities" at the top of this will toggle between viewing all of your abilities and viewing your equipment/inventory. Clicking on "Items" and "Equipment" while in the inventory will toggle between viewing your items/equipment. Combat All classes in FFO start with 2 starter abilities, as well as their basic attack. Clicking the abilities tab on the top right of the game screen, you can see your 2 starter abilities. You can drag these abilities to the 10 empty slots at the bottom of your screen for easy access. Left or right clicking will place that ability, or your normal attack, on the corresponding click. Basic combat will simply involve regular attacks being used by Fighters, Thieves, and Black Belts, but the mage classes will instead be using their basic spells. Though White and Red mages may deal acceptable damage at first, a Black Mage in particular will want to see Zarhovic before trying to get much training done. All actions have a recoil, determined by the type of action used. A two-handed sword will take more time to recover than a knife, and spells have longer than average recoil speeds, with more powerful spells being even longer. Experience & Proficiency points By using your abilities, normal attacks, and through the killing of monsters, you will gain experience. In FFO, your experience is not only used for your character level, but also for the level of your abilities. Experience can be spent to level up or train your proficiency in any ability or equipment type at a clinic. The first clinic you will have access to is the one directly north of the town center in New Banian. Upon entering, there are 2 trainers, who will allow you spend experience on equipment and on abilities. By increasing your level in abilities, you can learn additional abilities, whilst equipment proficiency will allow you to equip and use more effectively the many times of equipment in FFO. You can also level up, which will increase your stats, as well as your maximum proficiency level. Upon reaching level 20 and advancing your status, you receive a retroactive increased stat boost per level.__FORCETOC__